A Royal Colt's Story
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Take place after "the Magic of Love and Family" Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge told the EG they're expecting a child now all of Equestria knows too! Everyone is overjoyed at the thought of another Alicorn baby but all of Equestria is in for a very big surprise when this baby comes and nothing in Equestria will ever be the same again!
1. Chapter 1

A Royal Pregnancy can be a Royal Pain!

The royal couple stumbled as they exited the magical mirror portal that connected the Human World and Equestria. It had been a great mini vacation getting to spend the entire weekend with all their pony friends' human counterparts and meeting Fledge's human counterpart in the human world.

It was also wonderful to see that Sunset Shimmer was alive and well and that the magical spell that they'd cast had indeed done the miracle it had promised to do by saving her from certain death. They also been able to give her the magical tiara that Princess Celestia has given them to give to her and bestowed the title of Princess on her. Though Sunset Shimmer's official title was Ambassador of Equestria and Emissary of Friendship, which in layman's terms just meant she'd be doing Twilight's job as Princess of Friendship in the Human World.

There was one more thing the Princess of Friendship and Prince of Dreams had done before coming home though. It was something that they hadn't told anyone in Equestria yet but the Human World Fluttershy had figured out and they had confirmed for all of their human friends.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was pregnant! They'd just found out before they'd gotten an emergency message from her human counterpart pleading for help to save Sunset Shimmer's life when she'd had been badly injured in a horseback riding accident and the doctors had said she was gonna die.

So they'd to first save Sunset's life and then try to reestablish connection the human world and go see their human friends, so there had been no time to tell anyone in Equestria that Twilight was gonna have a baby.

They were also wanting to surprise everyone but at the same time they knew that this be more of uproar of excitement then when Twilight's brother Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadence had their baby Princess Flurry Heart surprising everyone by being born an Alicorn.

They felt for sure that their baby would be an Alicorn too given both of them were Alicorns themselves even if neither had been born that way it just made logical sense.

So they're trying to think of a good way to go about telling everyone and to figure out how to handle preparing for the baby and how Twilight was gonna survive being pregnant for 11 months!

She'd all the secret letters her sister-in-law had sent her about how it was when she was expecting Flurry Heart so she knew being pregnant was no picnic. It also didn't help she was already having morning sickness bad and all the other things that they'd too worry about.

"So what do you suggest we do, Fledge? To tell everypony the news? It was nice for Shining Armor to do a scavenger hunt for us but I don't want that. I want something a bit more personal and I don't want too many ponies to know about this all at once," Twilight inquired as she got a funny look on her face looking like her last meal was about to come up again.

Hurrying his wife into their bedroom so she could use their personal bathroom and they could talk privately he heard her retching and sounded like she'd be in there for at least half an hour.

The prediction came true and she came out looking very ill and groaning as he used his magic make a washcloth wipe up the vomit from her beautiful face.

"Fledge, you're a darling sweetheart."

"I know, I know, Twilight. I hope my human counterpart treats you like a princess in the human world too. Which I think he does based on what we seen and what Sunset's wrote us.

Speaking of Sunset, I found her human parents Sunfire and Yin Yang to be wonderfully delightful and intriguing people. Quite interesting and the food her father Yin Yang made was some of most bizarre yet quite delicious food I ever tasted. Her mother Sunfire was very entertaining and both are very loving and caring people.

Sunset is very lucky to have them as her parents and I'm so thrilled we saved her life so they didn't have to bury their daughter. They're too good of people and given so much to lose Sunset since they couldn't have a child of their own. They make Sunset feel loved and cared for and she makes them happier than she ever realized till she almost died.

It's really ironic how near-death experiences really do bring people closer together than anything else in any other event in any world. How its tragedy that unites us in a common purpose to make a miracle happen." Fledge mused fondly as he helped his wife into bed and then made some tea Yin Yang had given him.

Ying Yang and Sunfire had whispered to Fledge they knew Twilight was pregnant and given him a book on some advice on what to eat and drink not knowing if it help on a pony but still felt it was something worth reading. So while tea still had some danger to it, it was okay in small amounts and he figured any help with the baby was better than none at all.

So he mixed some tea up and had read the book thoroughly three times and gave the tea to his wife and she drank it very slowly and seemed to perk up some and at least felt less nauseous.

"Thank you, Fledge that taste really sweet. Let's be sure to send some to Princess Celestia sometime."

"I'm sure when Sunset comes to do some of her visits as part of her new Princess duties she'll bring many gifts from the human world. Her father's tea recipes could be one we could request."

"Hmm. You are right about her parents being amazing people and the dinner they made us was so wonderful. It was as amazing as the dinner she told us they made for my human self the first time Sunset let someone come over to her home or my human family come over for dinner. That sound so sweet and nice," Twilight spoke with a contented sigh.

Fledge's copper eyes shot wide open and he exclaimed loudly that he sprayed his own tea out of his nose. "That's it! That's how we can tell everypony!"

"Eww! Fledge! Not on the lavender silk sheets! They're a wedding gift, remember?!" she exclaimed as she used her magic to get the stains off before they set.

"Sorry, my beloved," he blushed puce as he apologized as she laid back down. Fluffing up her large lilac pillows he continued on with his idea, "however I think I know how we can tell everypony we wish to tell without having to tell all of Equestira at once about the baby!"

"Really?! What do you have in mind?"

"Let's have a family dinner of sorts, just like how Sunset's family had for us. We could invited those we wish to tell first. Our friends, your brother's family, your parents and Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Spike be there too of course.

We'd have a home cooked meal and just keep things light and nonchalant and fun then at dessert we say we have an announcement and then tell everyone. Does that sound like a much simpler way of telling everypony?"

Thinking about it hard she nodded. "It be much simpler and then we can worry about everything else from baby proofing both the castle and your palace and the clothes, furniture and all the other things that come with having a baby after the dinner."

"Well no doubt all our friends will all do their parts to make getting prepared for the baby easier on us and hopefully the next 11 months will go by fast and not be not so hard on you."

"Well, let's at least sent out the dinner invitations and go shopping in the morning and cook this meal ourselves. Did you bring that cookbook along with you too that Sunset's parents gave us?"

"I've all the gifts we got in the other world in my saddlebag, don't worry, honey. For now let's get some sleep for we have a very busy week ahead of us!" with that the two Alicorns curled up together using their magic to lower the lights and kissed as the bed curtains concealed them.

The following morning Twilight slept in late and Fledge went to first find Spike to inform him that they'd returned safely and everything was alright in the human world, then he planned to take the magical golden elevator up to his palace to get help from his best friend and personal aid the winged centaur maiden Helena.

Helena was as beautiful as she was kind and was so much more than his personal assistant, a faith healer, mystic or any of her other great many talents. She was sort of a mother-figure as well to him.

After his parents King Helia and Queen Strawberry had sacrificed their lives, and used the last of their powerful magic to separate the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty from the rest of Equestira, and wipe it from ponykind's memory in effort to protect ponykind's dream magic, he had no family or friends and Helena had filled that void somewhat.

She didn't treat like he was her Prince and leader but he was her friend and just as kindly and caring as one would treat a friend or a brother. So she was a very remarkable person. Out of all the mystical creatures that occupied the Sovereignty his domain that he ruled and from where he protected the dreams of all ponies she was the only one to treat him like he was just a normal person and not a Prince.

He soon found Spike whom he was chuckling as Spike was doing poses in a mirror like he was some big bodybuilder and of course talking about Rarity again. It was sweet he'd a crush on Rarity, but Fledge was thinking if Human Rarity had found love with that French college boy Suave Debonair didn't that mean the same boy had a pony counterpart somewhere in Equestria who was her destined lover?

Soul mates must be the same in every world or that's what he'd like to believe. After a few more moments of watching the amusing sight he coughed to get Spike attention who turned scarlet and chuckled embarrassingly as the Prince enter the tiny dragon's bedroom.

"Oh, hi, Fledge! Didn't know you were home!" he was still chuckling anxiously was playing with his tail and flushing scarlet against his purple scales, "I mean we thought you and Twilight were still in the human world and well sorry and um…"

"Its fine, Spike," the prince replied with a good-natured giggle and threw back his bronze mane dramatically and continued on with "it's not like everypony doesn't know about your little fantasies. Besides I've been married to my enchantingly attractive wife long enough to know you well enough to know all of your little quirks. So no need to be self-conscious at all."

"Yeah, um…okay…um. So when did you two get back?" Spike inquired as he hopped down from his stool and they left bathroom in Spike's bedroom and started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Late last night. We went straight to our bedchambers last night but not before making plans for this Saturday, plans we need your help with. Think you could help with some of them since you're supposed to be Twilight's helper?"

"I do anything for Twilight! You know that! What do you need done? What's going on this Saturday? Where is Twilight anyway?" the little dragon asked twisted his tiny head in every direction looking for her.

"Twilight is still resting as of this moment, she is very, very exhausted," Fledge responded quickly with a strange look to his lovely copper eyes. But before Spike could ask more the Prince quickly was speaking once more, "We want to have a dinner party this Saturday. Not too many ponies. You know just our personal friends, Twilight's family and Celestia and Luna. Of course you and Helena are invited as well."

"A dinner party? Sounds nice! Is there a special reason for it? Do we need to dress up? What kind of food needs to be prepared? How should we decorate and all that?" Spike asked as he took out a notepad as he asked these questions wanting to get answers.

"In order of your questions. Yes there is a reason for the party, can we tell you why? No. It's a surprise."

"Oh, bummer. Okay can you answer the other questions?"

"Yes, we would say not overly formal but to dress nicely so semi-formal. As for the dinner course and dessert plate?

Well that's gonna be a bit different in a manner of speaking. We want home cooked food, not overly fancy, but we'd like to try a make some of the same wonderful Sunset Shimmer's parents provided us with when they served us with dinner over the weekend.

Here's a cookbook full of human cuisine and I'm sure one way or another we can make something similar to it here or at least try to shake things up for dinner," as he magically levitated the large cookbook Yin Yang had given him to Spike who nearly fell over from the weight of it, but manage to keep upright.

"I'll make sure to get some help with the cooking the food and make sure we try some of these recipes, Fledge don't worry! So semi-formal wear and a special semi-human like food.

What about decorations and other things?"

"Bright, happy, hopeful, cheery. Not too overboard or overly ostentatious and too excessive. Simple with just a small bit of pop."

"Okay got that. Do you want the girls to help set up the party? You know Rarity can do everypony's clothes, that's no problem, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack can handle the food and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and if you want Starlight can help with decorating and I can fill in where I can as well?"

"I'd appreciated it really if you, Helena and some of my other subjects could give the castle a good scrubbing. You know get it really uncontaminated for the gathering while the others do what they do best? That's what I think you can do best to help. After you sent the invites out of course."

"Sure to you want me to send them out right now?"

"How about we have something to eat and drink first and then have Twilight dictate them and then we can send them okay?"

"Deal! What do you want for breakfast?"

"I've a craving for an omelet, blueberry pancakes, toast and orange juice. Can you do the same for Twilight and we'll serve her breakfast in bed?"

"I'll get right on it making a feast fit for the Princess of Friendship!"

By the time Spike was done with breakfast he'd made even more than what was simply requested of him and he was insisted on carrying the oversized load himself to Twilight.

Twilight was coming out of the bathroom from throwing up again when Spike came in with the tray and singing very happily and Twilight shot a quick glance at her husband who said with his eyes that Spike was still clueless.

Thanking Spike for making her breakfast and even kissing his forehead she quickly dictated a dinner invitation for him to send to all the ponies the guest list and have the RSVP them ASAP.

Once that was done Twilight said she need to do some reading in the library by herself and Fledge had to go upstairs to talk to Helena and the others of his kingdom quickly and they asked Spike to find Starlight and inform her what was going on in the castle.

Within an hour not had only everypony RSVP but the rest of Mane Six was already busy doing what was naturally their duties to prepare for the party were. As quick as a flash of lightning Spike with a great deal of help from Helena, the fairies led by his favorite one Sabiya and other creatures of Fledge's home were super busy cleaning up the castle.

In the meantime Fledge and Twilight stayed out of everypony's way and kept literally behind closed doors and seemed to be reading a lot of books and also still writing many letters to Sunset Shimmer and the other Equestira Girls.

Saturday night came quicker than they expected and Twilight who was supposed to be getting ready by putting on the new gown Rarity had designed for tonight was too wrapped up reading a letter from Sunset and the girls to pay attention that dinner was starting in twenty minutes and she needed to hurry.

" _Dear Twilight,_

 _Things here are going well and we hope you are doing alright with your pregnancy. At least you know you're having a baby at least, believe this or not there was a show on a channel called TLC that ran for four season called "I didn't know I was pregnant" about people who had no clue they're pregnant till they gave birth!_

 _I watched every season and wished they'd kept it going or would at least show the reruns again! My favorite single story episode called "Crash and born" about an 18 year old who ended up in a car accident due to preeclampsia from her unknown pregnancy and gave birth to a girl she named Marie. Don't ask me why it's my favorite it just is._

 _Another favorite of mine from two story episode is where this black woman who was 43 years old gave birth in her pants to her daughter she named Angel._

 _I mean it's mind-blowing really!_

 _The other girls and I are doing fine and don't worry about us, Twilight. We may be young and in love; on the other hand we don't plan to be stupid and go lose it with our boyfriends like the stupid media makes it out to be normal and go screw someone as soon as possible._

 _Tecna really said that one of the stupidest things modern day media done to damage society on her hit webshow!_

 _I'm not saying you should have to wait till marriage because not everyone gonna tie the knot; however at least wait till you can really financially deal with the consequences if you do get knocked up, because if there one thing this show proven no birth control other than no sex or a hysterectomy is 100% effective!_

 _I get the strong feeling I'm about to get the sex talk from my parents as most likely all of our parents will be doing since knowing you are having a baby and we are all dating now._

 _I'll tell you this also, Twilight that is one talk that most parents in this world aren't very good at having with their kids; but all the same it needs to be talked about and it's better to hear it from a family member or a close friend and not go out and screw someone and find out the hard way the facts of life._

 _Anyway, good luck with your pregnancy and keep us posted and we're all here for you if you need us. I hope your dinner party this Saturday night to tell everyone else goes well._

 _I've got to go now. My parents are calling me to the living room saying we need to have a serious discussion I know what this about. Time for me to have what they call here the 'birds and bees talk' or the sex talk._

 _It was odd and uncomfortable enough when Sunfire explained to me how a female human body works let's hope this talk isn't nearly that strange, but at least my parents won't make this too uncomfortable, at least I hope we won't all feel too awkward about all this!_

 _Love you, Twilight. Enjoy your party,_

 _From your friend the newly appointment Princess Sunset Shimmer._

 _P.S. I still haven't gotten used to the concept yet that I'm basically doing your job in this world!"_

It was when she finished reading that letter and when Fledge stuck in head in the bedroom to ask if she was dressed she was brought back to reality and realizes she now had ten minutes to get dressed for her dinner party!

Fledge came to the rescue by summoning a few of his fairy friends including Sabiya who worked wonders with any creatures hair and with only moments to spare Twilight was stunning and perfect.

"I'll have to read that letter from Sunset later myself, but it could've wait till after the party, Twilight! Please don't get scatterbrained right now. Please let's stay focused on what's going on in the here and now," her husband whispered urgently as they hurried to the dining room.

"I'm really sorry, Fledge! I'm just so nervous and this is such a big deal I just thought reading the letter would calm my nerves some and it did help a little, but let's get this over with. Okay let's do this. Ready?" as they reached the doorway and the royal pair nodded and kissed and walked inside.

Everyone was dressed up very nicely. Celestia and Luna were dressed in the very same dress Rarity had been inspired to make because of them. The others had on new sparkling gowns for them Rarity designed as did Shining Armor's family and Twilight's parents.

Spike had a little tuxedo on and Helena had done some wonderful things with her extraordinary thick vibrant tresses and put on a special heliotrope colored corset for the occasion and a new wreath of the most amazing flowers on her head.

The room was very pretty with the fairy lanterns lighting up the room and some of the tapestries from Fledge's palace had been brought downstairs and a special one that Helena herself had made of Twilight and Fledge themselves hung in a place of honor. Fresh flowers and other charming little bits of everypony's personal touch shown through beautifully as well.

The amazing banquet itself was delicious served on gold and silver dinnerware by dryads whilst the prettiest of naiads performed water ballet plus a choir of nymphs sang their enchanting songs all night long.

It was a very memorable evening and everything was going very well and one and all were having a good time and finally it was time for dessert which was actually gonna be a plate of brownies Yin Yang himself had made for them.

Sunset had managed to figure out you could send small packages through the portal but they weren't' going to experiment too much with how big something non-living could be for now. Though her father's best brownies came through flying colors so at least something the size of a dessert platter went through without too much trouble.

Twilight whispered to Fledge it was time and he nodded so he tapped his chalice to get everypony's attention. Everypony stopped talking at once and paid close attention to their host. Something was up.

"Thank you. We like to thank you all for showing up tonight for our special dinner. As you all probably figured out we had a special reason for asking only you to show up at the Castle of Friendship tonight.

Well, before we get to our good news we like to say a few words about all of you before we say the big surprise. Twilight would you care to go first?"

"Yes I would, thank you, Fledge," as she sat up a bit straighter in her chair and fixed her crown and began to speak. 

"I would like to just once again say I'm very thankful and blessed to have all you as my very best friends. To be bless with the magic that alone is friendship. I'm also thankful to have the best big brother ever. The best sister-in-law and the most adorable niece ever. Also you too, Mom and Dad were very good at raising me right as well.

I'm also so thankful to have been your student Princess Celestia and honored of what you really taught me and how it didn't come from a book but the heart. So thank you and I'm glad I helped you as well Princess Luna be reunited with your sister.

For friends and family are the greatest gift one could as for and they alone are a magic stronger than anything else. For the magic of Friendship, Family and Love is what we cast to save the life of a new Princess who must do her duties in the Human world but she is nonetheless a Princess, I'm of course speaking of Sunset Shimmer.

Who by the way Princess Celestia is honored and hopes to fulfill her duties to best of her abilities and I know you have the same confidence in her that you had in me and as you, Luna and Cadence said to me before. We all play our part one way or another we play our part."

"That is very true, my faithful student. One way or another we all play a part whether it be this world or any other we all play a part. As we sang to you.

" _As the sun rises so does the moon and love finds a place in every heart you're a princess you'll play your part."_

"One of the truest words we've ever sung my sister. I'm sure that Sunset Shimmer will raise as magnificently as you have Twilight to her new duties. For she came full circle and that alone is worth the title of Princess."

"Still we hope you keep us informed and we all can offer her advice through the magical journal now that the magic is realigned and communication is once more established. Is there anything else you wish to talk about, Twilight?" inquired Cadence kindly as she was sitting nearest to Twilight.

"No, Cadence, we've more to say, but I too would like to personal thank you Helena for taking care of me after the death of my parents and helping me with all my duties as the Prince of Dreams and helping me and our people get used to living amongst the rest of Equestria once again," Fledge interjected to which Helena blushed.

"You're very welcome and I've been honored to care for you Fledge. You will always be more than my Prince. So now why don't you tell us all what you and your wife our bursting to tell us?"

"Very well. Well there no easy way to say this so we just say it on the count of three together. One….two…three."

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

For a moment everypony was stunned into silence and just gawking at them then everypony shouted out congratulations and was overjoyed and crying tears of joy! There was a lot of commotion and overlapping talking going on.

Twilight's parents were gushing with emotion and tears about having a second grandfilly on the way, Shining Armor and Cadence were overjoyed about become and aunt and uncle themselves and Flurry Heart having a cousin so that what the family was talking about.

The Mane Six was all buzzing about what each of them was going to do to help prepare for the baby. Rarity was already bursting at the seams with designing baby clothes for the arrival of this new princess on the way and how to fit her adorable wings into the dress designs. Pinkie Pie was trying to condense 1 billion ideas for a baby shower and the actual party to celebrate the baby's birth. Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were all talking about how to decorate and get the coolest things to help set up a room for the baby and the toys and all that.

Starlight was thinking they needed to start thinking about right now about a magical tutor for this baby for the baby was sure to another Alicorn filly that was for sure without a doubt with both Twilight and Fledge being Alicorns.

Spike was busy thinking about how best to help aid Twilight and be there for the new baby and Helena was thinking too also about how best to serve the new baby and do her own part in helping her Prince with the arrival of his child.

Both Princess Celestia and Luna were concerned about Twilight herself and how the pregnancy would be on her and how they all knew for sure she was gonna have an Alicorn and how best to prepare for the arrival of a second Alicorn filly.

They also thought about how best to do a special ceremony of this baby own since a Crystalizing was exclusive to the Crystal Empire they still need to plan and prepare Equestria for the arrival of the foal.

As everyone was talking about all this Celestia pulled Twilight into a private room for a few moments to ask her one how she was feeling, to which she replied queasy. Which Celestia laughed and said she didn't mean physically she meant how she was feeling in her heart.

Twilight confessed to her mentor she was very excited but very scared and worried at the same time and also felt she was not ready. Twilight said she had done a great many things in a very short amount of time with her friends and that she had even found true love with Fledge and she was happy with all of it.

But she wasn't sure at all if she was ready to face motherhood and if she could handle an Alicorn baby which she said they could be pretty sure she was having.

Celestia gave her a hug saying she was hoping she answer like this for it was the correct answer and assured her that no-pony is ever ready to become a parent and just admit that and feeling scared and worried is sign all is normal. She be worried if she wasn't scared.

Promising everypony be there to help her for the next 11 months and that even after the foul was born they'd be there to aid her and Fledge in anyway their child needed help was comforting.

Well even faster than a flash of lightning all of Equestria knew before Princess Celestia raised the sun for the next day's dawn that the Princess of Friendship and Prince of Dreams were expecting a baby. And if the news of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's baby had been big this was about a billion times bigger!

It was very hard the next few days to even try to just walk around either Twilight's castle or even Fledge's palace without somepony trying to mob them with attention asking all kinds of questions or wanting to touch Twilight's belly or a number of anything.

This went on nonstop for nearly a month and only stopped when Helena used her enchanted arrows combined with the abilities of Twilight's irate friends that everypony finally backed off and let the young couple have some breathing room.

So now that Twilight was two months along she was starting to show more symptoms of being pregnant and her friends were doing their respective duties to help prepare for the arrival of the baby.

Rarity was working on no other fashion projects but baby clothes, Pinkie Pie was planning her biggest most spectacular party ever, Applejack was busy building the baby furniture, Fluttershy was gathering supplies and Rainbow Dash was going between them to deliver them and all three of them were making little toys too.

Starlight's job was to interview potential nannies and magical tutors and she was writing to Sunburst to get his advice on what to look for in a magical filly tutor as he was one himself. Though Starlight was already told firmly by Twilight no matter how much Discord may beg and plead for the job of magic tutor the answer was a firm no.

Twilight and Fledge did not want him and his chaos magic anywhere near their baby because Discord still had quite a few relapses and still was a bit of a hazard and didn't want to endanger their child.

Spike, Helena, the CMC, and anypony who had time to spare really came over any chance they had to help baby proof both Twilight's castle and Fledge's palace and help in any little way they could.

They also helped rebuild and fix things when they got demolished which was very frequently in fact! Twilight's crazy mood swings were extremely quick in addition to extremely unpredictable and so was her magic, which was also getting stronger and wilder as the pregnancy progressed; and any time that baby kicked her you better duck! Because if you didn't you lose your head from the immensely potent magical blast that would incinerate the wall behind you.

It wasn't just her moodiness or out-of-control magic they'd to deal with. They also had deal with her insane funky cravings as well while trying to keep her comfortable.

Twilight had tried for a very long time to do her duties until finally Fledge had had to cast a spell to confine her magically to their bedroom in view of the fact she was putting more ponies in danger because of her pregnancy problems and the baby itself with her trying to do way too much in her delicate condition.

He also had to tend to his own duties in addition make sure everypony was doing alright plus make sure the one pony who could sooth his wife's insane cravings was happy, comfortable and had enough food to work with which wasn't easy at all to do!

It turned out the only food that made Twilight's morning sickness go away and helped to some extent control the magical complications triggered by the pregnancy as well as satisfied her cravings were all from the Tasty Treat. The restaurant in Canterlot that the Cutie Map had sent Rarity and Pinkie Pie to help.

The Tasty Treat at the moment was temporary on hiatus because the chef Saffron Masala had moved in with them because they could just keep magical ordering her food to be picked up.

So Saffron and her father Coriander Cumin had closed the restaurant for now and were helping Twilight with her craving and nutritional needs and also keeping everyone else well feed in the castle too.

Twilight wasn't taking forced bed rest very well and it was a bad sign when reading wasn't making her happy at all, though she was always happy whenever Sunset and the other girls wrote to her.

They were writing almost three to four times a day sometimes and it at least seemed as long as she was reading their friendship reports and giving Sunset princess advice things seemed to be under control.

It also helped at least at night when all of their pony friends would join them all in the bedroom for an hour to tell the day's events to each other and talk about plans for the baby. Or suggestions for baby names or how to plan a special ceremony or things of that nature and everyone made sure to sing a special lullaby they girls had wrote together to send Twilight to a peaceful sleep.

So it was not an easy 11 months by no means and there were more than a few times they felt Twilight would end Equestria before she had the baby but every day the just marked another day off the calendar to the due date they assumed she have the baby and as it got closer everypony got happier and more relived.

Very, very, very soon they'd see the light at the end of the tunnel and very soon they'd have a new life to welcome to Equestria and well who knew what was really coming as the day was coming closer every day!

Very soon the baby would be here and Fledge and Twilight could not wait to meet their little foal as that day got closer it was the only thing they dreamed of and soon that dream would be a reality.

But the funny thing about a dream? You never know which way it's going to go! And boy was everypony in for more than a few surprises that was for sure!


	2. It's a BOY!

It's a BOY?!

According to calendar they estimated on the night of the blue moon that Twilight would be having her baby which translated into about eighteen days. Which was a good thing because Equestria was barely standing after the last few months of this pregnancy.

Right now the Mane Six was busy in the baby's bedroom putting the last few finishing touches on it.

Rarity was using her magic to multi-task by filling up the bureau full of all the beautiful dresses and other cutie outfits and adorable accessories, bringing in 300 boxes of silk diapers and finally her own designer curtains doing this all at once.

Applejack was setting up the last of the furniture including the gorgeous wooden cradle she'd made herself whilst Fluttershy was arranging the toys and other knickknacks and putting fresh flowers all over the place.

Rainbow Dash was trying to make things look cool and awesome and affixing a huge mobile to the ceiling along with decorating it with star stones and other cool things to make the ceiling one very cool show to look up at night and it would make sure the baby did not fear the dark at all.

Pinkie Pie was busy zooming in and out of the baby's room from the kitchen every five seconds to ask about the food and things for the party to celebrate the baby's birth and if the things for the Amicita Somnium Magicae Baptisma or The Friendship Dream Magic Christening as they're calling this ceremony. For it was a union of friendship and dream magic and it was a christening of a new baby so that's what they're calling it.

The words they're using for it came from an ancient human language that Sunset Shimmer told them was like the bases for almost everything called Latin. They'd asked her and the Equestria Girls for names suggestions for the ceremony; so they'd in turn asked a lot of their fellow students at CHS for ideas.

What CHS had came up with using the words for what Twilight and Fledge represented and just that magic was the lifeblood of Equestria and it was a christening and just have the words used in Latin to make it cooler.

The ponies had thought it was cool and couldn't wait to ask more about it when Sunset arrived. She had confirmed she was arriving soon for her duties as a Princess soon, just as soon as she and her parents worked things out. Thankful in the human world she was still on summer vacation for they would not have let her skip school even for her princess duties for any reason. So thank Celestia Equestria time and Human Time flowed differently.

As most of Mane Six were doing finishing up their little things in the baby's room Starlight was finishing up her task of finding a nanny to help with the baby and also a magical tutor for the baby.

She'd been strictly told many times to not let Discord near the baby. So she'd told him repeatedly he wasn't not welcomed at all. He was very persistent however and kept at it; however when she finally told him if he didn't back off he'd have to deal with Twilight herself he finally backed off because at that moment the baby kicked her in the next room incinerating the wall next to them missing them by half an inch.

So right now they're still trying to decide on nannies but everypony had agreed that Princess Luna could be the baby's magic tutor as she was an Alicorn and never had a student of her own to which she agreed to the job.

Though finding a nanny or a few nannies to rotate from was proving a bit more challenging. Finally after interviewing over a 1000 ponies and even a few who weren't ponies at all; they'd settled on three nannies. Matilda the donkey, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops.

Feeling satisfied with the selections on both nannies and a magical tutor Starlight was currently going over the 2000 page book Twilight had written while on forced bed rest for the baby to the nannies to help them prepare for their duties and also to tell them when not to take it too serious and what was just influence by the wacked out hormones.

Spike, Helena and almost all the mythical creatures of Fledge's court along with all of Ponyville were busy between getting the castle ready from the inside out and setting up for the ceremony.

Fledge was just comforting his wife who was dealing with the end of her pregnancy and just how really uncomfortable she was from all of this and they were also busy awaiting the arrival of Sunset who was due to come sooner than anypony knew.

"Oh, I hope this baby is really worth all the trouble they put me through, Fledge! If just having a baby _this hard,_ parenthood must seem like a piece of a cake! Or maybe that's even worse! But what is worse? A foal or a filly?"

Laughing amusingly he just shook his head and told her honestly. "I think parenthood is a wonderful and difficult journey no-matter-what age your child is at. Whether they're big or small a parent's job is never done whether they're young or old.

Or at least that's how my own parents explained it too me when I asked them about it. That may have been a couple thousand years ago or so but still fresh in my mind. I do cherish whatever memories still cling in my heart and mind of my beloved parents who I wish could be here to witness the birth of their grandfoal," he admitted depressingly.

Twilight gazed sympathetically at her husband and comforted him best she could. "I know you envy me that I'm lucky to have my family still here to meet this baby and I do feel bad that I shall never meet my own in-laws. I do wish they're here as well to meet the baby, but sadly they cannot be. We shall do our best to honor them in spirit and more important we shall make sure this child knows where they came from and all who make up their family even those who are gone."

"I love you so much, Twilight Sparkle."

"As I love you Fledge Dreamwings!"

They're enveloped in a very passionate kiss when someone the magically sealed doors to their bedroom burst open and something or someone came zooming in super-fast and was screaming and it caused quite a bit of chaos for a few minutes before whatever it was seemed to have landed half buried in a pile of spare bed sheets and bed curtains.

"What in the name of Celestia was that?!" Twilight exclaimed in utter shock as her husband hurried over to get whatever was buried unearthed and untangled from the great many piles of sheets and curtains.

Finally they heard a familiar voice gasp deeply for breath and then after sucking in a deep breath say "Thank you, Prince Fledge! Sorry for crashing into the bedroom unexpectedly but these beautiful but damn wings seemed to have a mind of their own! I had no control over them at all!" gasped the speaker who was still having trouble speaking.

They both looked and saw it was an Alicorn with a light amber coat and a fiery red and golden yellow mane with a red and yellow sun cutie mark wearing the tiara they'd just given Sunset Shimmer. Her wings were fluttering about like crazy as she was rubbing her sore head as a few tears glisten from her aqua green eyes.

"Sunset Shimmer! Welcome back!" the royal couple exclaimed happily as they hugged the new Alicorn Princess who hugged them back elatedly.

"It's good to finally be home, Twilight; even if it's just of a visit. I just…Ahh! How do you get these things to listen to me?!" she screamed in a panic as her new wings just start trying to skyrocket her to the ceiling against her will and Fledge and Twilight had to use their magic to anchor her to the ground for the moment.

Twilight could not help but laugh as she recalled how hard it was for her to learn to use her wings and how for a while it did seem they did have a mind of their own. It was not easy to learn how to use a new body appendage when you were not born with it.

Sighing she spoke in her sympathetic voice once more to her friend, "I can help you learn to use them properly or at least manage them so for future visits you're not flying into everything. We already have Rainbow Dash who occasionally crashes we don't need you too!"

"That would be much appreciated, Twilight, I'd really like that. Um, Fledge? Would you be so kind to make sure my bag survived the crash? It really is overstuffed with way too much junk to be honest. But everyone wanted to give so many gifts for the baby; plus they also wanted me to take as many pictures as possible so they can finally see Equestria. I don't want to let them down as that be not fulfilling my duties as a Princess."

"Your bag survived completely intact don't fret, Sunset. I'm sure we can make sure you've more than enough photos to take back and a couple of mementos as well. Though about we at least lighten the load by taking the gifts for the baby to where the rest of the gifts are being stored till the ceremony takes place? That will make it less cumbersome," Fledge suggested.

"Please let me take her there, Fledge! Let me out of this bedroom that's been my prison for like seven and half months! Please! I swear if you undo your spell I'll only show Sunset our homes and I won't go anywhere else! I can't stay in this room any longer! Please let me out!" begged Twilight which shocked Sunset who never expect to see Twilight beg.

But obviously being grounded this long was driving her more crazy then the pregnancy itself and if Fledge had cast one of those spells that cannot be undone unless by the pony who cast it there was no way out for Twilight unless her husband said so.

Feeling bad that Twilight hadn't seen the light of day for so many months and feeling she did need some girl time and it would help Sunset with her Princess duties he relented. But only under the condition she didn't leave the premises. That she remained within the castle or the palace or just within a 100 feet outside but no further than that.

Agreeing to it magically sealing the deal he undid the spell and the two Alicorn Princess left the bedroom and Twilight acted like she just left prison which in a sense she had.

She pretty much said as much as Sunset gave her a few moments to rant and rave and vent her feelings and blow of months of steam and bent up hormones and when she finally got it all out she felt better.

"Feel better now, Twilight?"

"Much better."

"This is some pretty amazing shindig you have here. It's even more impressive than my apartment I share with Mom and Dad. Sci-Twilight and the other girls were pretty blown away about how my mom and dad blend their very vast different personal interests together in such a cool and amazing way.

My mom is a very free-spirited creative driven young woman who seeks knowledge and loves to express herself through art and music. So she's talented and well educated, but still very kindhearted, loving and understanding and amazingly forgiving and quite insightful.

My dad, he loves finding his own enlightenment and believes if you just listen to a little of everything and mix it together you can truly make something unique and really understand the bigger picture much better. That simple concepts can be found in every culture if we stop looking at the things we think are different and realize how much the same we all are. So he takes the best of each and blends them together to have a unique interpretation

He's also talented in math and cooking and both my parents believe in a healthy lifestyle not just for the body but mind body and soul. For all three are effect by one.

They still are trying to make sure I still take very good care of myself and help me prevent getting bad diseases and it can be annoying at times, but they love me and that what matters most."

"Sounds like you've got very wonderful parents, I hope Fledge and I can be half as good as your parents."

"Well, my parents had some advice for you two. They wrote you a small parenting manual you could call it I guess; but it's more of an advice book really, since parenthood doesn't really come with an instructional manual; though there are a few things all parents should do and should not do at all," she told Twilight as she used her magic to remove one small package from her overflowing saddle bag.

It was wrapped in homemade colorful wrapping paper that did seemed to show both of Sunset's parents' spirits well. Twilight used her magic to unwrap it and saw an average-sized journal that had a beautiful hand drawn cover with the words done in equally beautiful calligraphy and again it was nice to see how much Sunset's human parents cared for their daughter and the one who put her on the right path.

"It's a most treasured and gracious gift. We truly appreciate them sending us a gift and we are thankful we could give them back the gift of you to still be their daughter for a long time."

"They're very indebted to you for saving my life and giving them back their daughter back to them. So that is partly why they wish to help you with your own child. So they'd like to offer any guidance they can.

So let me explain what they've put in this book. As you can see the pages are many fascinating colors all of my mother's choosing and my father who is good a calligraphy since he writes haiku poems as a way relax did the writing.

But everything is color coded by chapter subject and done in different ink colors as well to make it even more special. My parents always know how to turn anything into a fun and special project and we all had a lot of fun making this book even my kitten Daybreak helped with choosing the ink to use.

So the book contains advice, many commonly asked questions with answers along with some inspirational quotes and other things that should help you with your approaching motherhood.

I also did something special to add you even further and strength the bond between Earth and Equestria by using some of the magic from my journal so if you really need to talk to my parents on a matter write away there is a special section where you can ask a question and they'll get it and answer you back when they get the message.

I really hope this help with my duties as a Princess in the human world. I really want to help you since you've done so much for me and my family is so thankful we just want to help you as well," she finished while blushing as red as her mane.

By now they reached the room they're storing all the gifts that had already arrived for the baby so the two Princess continued to talk as they properly organized the gifts by both name and geographical location.

It was a bit of a game and it made Sunset so happy to use her new Alicorn magic to help stack them as she and Twilight laughed a giggled remember how when they first met they'd been enemies and now they're friends and how each had saved the others' lives.

They also took some time to use Sunset supercharge digital camera too start taking as many pictures as possible for everyone back at CHS. So they continued to talk and work on both magic and a bit of flying as she showed her around the castle while still managing to avoid everyone else who were still too wrapped up in their own fusses thank god.

They eventually arrived at a lonely corridor door that at the end had a strange double golden door at the end that a picture of Prince Fledge reared up dramatically on it.

"What's this?" inquired a confused Sunset who paused only a moment to snap double photos of it.

"It's the magical elevator we installed so we can go to and from my castle to Fledge's palace without anypony seeing us and not have to fly outside to do. It's kind of a magical shortcut because you can't see it from the inside where we keep the mirror portal but his palace is quite high up and well even flying their normally isn't easy and I really can't do it in my current condition. So hop aboard we're going upstairs," as she went to one crystal that was different than the rest because unlike the rest this one just had the tiniest speck of gold. She pressed it and elevators opened and the two Princesses climbed aboard and Sunset wasn't sure how a magical elevator would feel like.

The doors closed soundlessly behind them and then they became surrounded by a glittering gold mist while standing on the softest fluffiest golden cloud ever and they just rose gently up a tunnel of pure golden light and heard the most enchanting singing she'd ever heard and it felt like only a second later they heard the chime of a golden bell and a doorway magically appeared soundlessly and they got off into a similar corridor.

Sunset was in awe for a few minutes and Twilight knew why. There wasn't one pony who didn't know the tale of " _The Golden Horned Alicorn"_ Every filly had had that Ponytale read to them when they're young and of course like how human little girls fell in love with storybook princes so did fillies with the famous Prince Fledge's storybook self.

It looked like there're a few things humans and ponies had in common and it was daydreaming about silly fantasies of marrying a princes and having a fairytale life or make-believe at some point in their lives.

Still keeping to her promise Twilight finished the tour and did show Sunset the mural Fledge had had painted to honor his parents' memory. Sunset admit she felt bad for Prince Fledge since she knew human Fledge's parents and other then his mom Strawberry could be a bit of a worry wart and overprotective she was fine and his parents were nice.

They did practice flying some more and at least by the time they went back downstairs for dinner Sunset seemed to have gained better control over her new wings and at least she was crashing into everything anymore. Not to mention she already at least 50 pictures taken.

When they did get back to the ground and went to the dining room they found Spike was finishing serving dinner and everyone looked like they're dead tired and then they snapped awake when Twilight and Sunset both trotted into the room.

Seeing Sunset Shimmer was strange for two reason, one was because last time they saw her she'd stolen Twilight's crown and she's been an enemy so the other ponies hadn't really seen her transformation as a person. Secondly it always takes one a while to get used to seeing a new Alicorn. Now they had three Alicorn sitting at the dining room table and there was a fourth one right now in Twilight's swollen belly due very soon to come out.

Sunset felt awkward for similar reasons, it been a long time since she'd been in Equestria, two she was now an Alicorn, and three though she was surround by familiar faces they still weren't the same people who knew her even if they had the same names.

Still at least there was someone who unexpectedly broke the ice for everyone. Helena came strolling in with her majestic wings fluttering behind her behind and everyone turn their attention to her.

Sunset knew of centaurs of course; from reading human books on mythical creatures but she'd never heard of one that also had wings. She also really notice that for the human part of Helena was exactly like the Helena Faith that was Fledge's family personal assistant in the human world.

"Hello, everyone, please pardon my lateness for dinner. I had a free half hour so I've been practicing my archery skills as part of the Amicita Somnium Magicae Baptisma Ceremony for when the baby is born. I'm working on creating very special arrows just for the occasion.

I also had to tend to some things in the Royal Garden in the Palace, my Prince. With most of my mystical plants and herbs growing there as well I need to watch them, I did make sure your mother's own special flower she bred herself is still thriving and doing well.

I'll also say judging from how they stars look tonight good fortunes is smiling upon all our futures."

"That's wonderful news to hear, Helena, may I introduce our special guest for tonight, Princess Sunset Shimmer who is visiting as part of her duties as Ambassador of Equestria and Emissary of Friendship?" Fledge replied cordially as he introduced the newest princess to his best friend.

Helena bowed to the princess and replied in her enchantingly musical voice, "It's an honor and privilege to finally meet your acquaintance Princess Sunset. My Prince has shared a few sparing details of my other world's counterpart and I'm pleased to hear I'm very much the same, though I've have two legs and no wings," she giggled.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Helena, for meeting your human world counterpart was very wonderful indeed and she's been perfectly lovely to my friends and of course my world's Fledge. Though it's always interesting to see how the other one is different and alike seeing how just because we may look alike and have the same name doesn't mean we are cut from the same cloth. Same name different person.

Doesn't mean there is not some similarities mind you, but more than enough difference as well. I cannot say for myself how my human counterpart was before I came along because she passed on before I came so I will never get to compare what made us the same and what made us different.

Though I'm eager to see the similarities as well as the differences of all I can from the CHS students to their Equestria counterparts while I'm here and document for my friends back home."

"I think it shall be quite a fascinating social experiment even a bit like anthropology very studious. I wish you well on your experiment and the stars foretell that you're other duties and endeavors shall fair well while you stay here for a short visit."

"I'm glad to hear that and I'd be very eager to hear more from you on your personal history if you don't mind. My world Fledge has a passion for anything to do with any kind of mythology and he kill me if I didn't tell him how his family personal assistant is a winged centaur in Equestria without some way to explain it to him!"

Laughing gaily she smiled warming her full magenta lips in a kissing smile she gazed lovingly at the new Princess and replied more kindly then she did when the Mane Six asked about her origins.

"Well, as this is for my Prince even if it's another world, you can inform him here I'm not a full centaur.

My father Anselm was one of the most gifted centaurs ever to live and he just as wise as he was skilled in all the ways of his people; which is why he led his herd for many years; in fact he was the longest leader of the herd in record history!

My mother Morning Star? She was a seraphim or one of the highest most ranking angels. She was also one of the most beautiful and with biggest heart you can imagine. She had a heart of gold and beautiful soul and as well as beauty beyond measure.

I understand it's an unlikely pairing that a mythical beast that is half human and half horse would fall in love with one of the servants of the Lord above or she return those feelings; but love has no limits of any kind and true love is a gift and it's the greatest gift next to life itself.

So when she was sent to check out the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty for the Lord watches all worlds not just Earth mind you she came to a clearing where my father was healing the sick on the orders of Prince Fledge's father King Helia and well when their eyes met it was true love.

I'm not completely sure how I was conceived or born to be honest but I am who I am. I've all the abilities of both my parents and I did inherit my mother's beauty and my father's courage. So I'm truly the best of both my parents who I must also say sadly are both gone.

I lost my father to the Plague of Disbelief and well one doesn't serve the Lord without the dangers of demons attacking once and awhile.

I'll give you a copy of my personal diary to take back to Fledge on the promise he alone reads it and no-one else."

"I shall honor your wishes and deliver the gift as you request it and thanks for sharing. So how about we eat some dinner now? I brought some of my parents cooking and a few other things from my world to share as well for dinner for all of us to try."

"That would be lovely dear, and the rest of you ponies it's rude to star, so let's mind our manners and eat this lovely feast before us?" Helena suggested sternly as she went to her place which was the left of her Prince and Sunset sat on the left of Twilight.

So they spent the night having a very long talk and though at first the Mane Six was still not eager to get to know Sunset when she began talking about their other selves curiosity got the better of them and by the time dinner was over and everyone was enjoying super chocolate hot chocolate things turned out better.

That week went by smoothly as all the last minute things were finalized and everypony was making friends with Sunset who was trying to do her duties while waiting anxiously for the moment she was really dreading which came that Saturday.

Sunset had been staying in one of the better guest rooms and was still trying to get her new wings under control which Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had tried to help her with some when they'd taken a break from their jobs.

It still wasn't easy but she had had a good flight last night during the sunset and just enjoyed being back home even at the same time while this was the land of her birth it just didn't feel really like home anymore or at least not the same feeling of home where her parents were.

She was making her bed without magic that morning as the sun was rising into the skies but feeling a little homesick at the same time. How can you be homesick two ways? She'd been homesick for Equestria for weeks and excited about coming back for her first Princess visit, but now that she was here? As she stood alone in this large and lavishing room fit for a Princess something she had wanted for so long it felt wrong so empty.

She wished right now she was just in her own bedroom back in the apartment which was so much smaller in comparison to this room. She wished Daybreak was sleeping at the foot of her bed licking her awake and then she hear her parents making their normal healthy breakfast and reminding her to take her vitamins and of their daily plans.

Making sure no-pony was around and that even Spike wasn't gonna pop in unannounced Sunset pulled out something she'd gotten from her parents after the party they threw to celebrate her living and become theirs.

It was a beautiful golden heart shaped locket that had her cutie mark engraved on the front of the heart. She opened it and she started to cry for on the left side was the picture taken in front of the school with her friends after the Friendship Games. On the right side was a picture of her and her parents with her holding Daybreak in her lap; seeing both those photo just made Sunset burst into tears like she never wanted to stop crying. Because she was crying so much she didn't hear someone come into the room and just jumped very high and was flapping like crazy from someone's hoof touching her shoulder.

Once she calm down some and heart stopped threatening to come out of her chest she looked down and about fell out of the air. Looking at her with those big kind pink eyes and that unexplained always flowing mane of many colors was Princess Celestia.

Knowing they had not parted on the best of terms to say the least Sunset had been fearing this moment since coming to Equestria and was sure even if Celestia was very kind, understanding and loving she was still a force to be reckoned with.

You are not the ruler of Equestria for a 1000 years and do the feats she had done without having the means to back it up and even Celestia could lose her temper and when that happened well, she did banish her own little sister to the moon, what was she really gonna do to Sunset even if been her orders to make her a Princess?

Sunset's fear must have been very apparent as she flew down and bowed so low to floor she couldn't even look Celestia into the eye and could only manage to say in a barely audible whisper "It's nice to see you once again, your Majesty. I trust things have been very well in Equestira since my departure or should I say to be more accurate my own self-imposed exile after I betrayed you.

I'm honored you allowed me the honor of being a Princess even when I do not truly deserve it but I still thank thee for bestowing these wings upon my back. I will not do anything to ruin the Ceremony for your prized student's child and I'll leave as quickly as I came so not to hurt Equestira or you further because of my sinful behavior.

I truly apologize for not listening to your teachings before and I only wish you could forgive me. So I'm most aggrieved for my sinful mistakes of the past and I shall not do anything to ruin such a special occasion.

You may do whatever you now wish to me for my crimes so give me the punishment I deserve."

Princess Celestia did not speak or move for a few moments as she just gazed at her former student who looked so scared. She then glanced around the room and noticed the locket sticking out from under the bed where it had fallen. She used her magic to summon it too her and opened it to and she looked for a moment shocked, then smiled and shed one tear.

She placed one hoof gently on Sunset's head and Sunset dared to look at her former teacher face for the first time in years. Celestia was still smiling as she helped Sunset off the ground and then bowed _to her._

"Welcome home, my student, I may have failed to teach you the lessons you needed to learn, but sometimes we need to learn lessons for ourselves. It seems Equestira was not the place you needed to be to learn what you needed to learn.

But you have indeed come full circle and you _are a true Princess, Sunset Shimmer._ You've proven beyond the shadow of a doubt you have all the right qualities of a Princess and seeing how far you have come? To have fallen so far you were once evil then to the point you are able to save someone life by harnessing the Elements of Harmony within your own body?

 _Only a True Princess can do such a feat, Sunset. No-one else can do such a feat but one who truly understands the Elements of Harmony. You also bore a new one in the process. You brought forth the new element; the Element of Forgiveness and that alone is also shows your even more worthy of your wings. I am proud of you my student."_

"Thank you, Princess Celestia, hearing you say that you have no idea how that makes me feel. Especially right now when I'm feeling even more conflicted and I can't explain...huh?" she asked as Princess Celestia used her magic to fasten the locket securely around Sunset's necklace.

"You've the treasure of your friends and family and to know we were able to save you and that your parents love you so much? It makes me happier then you'll ever know.

I was very worried about you when you left, I wonder where you lived or who was taking care of you or if you even had a home or someone to love you. I'm very happy you have such loving home and obviously your mother and father love you more than life itself. I'm glad we could give them the gift of your life."

Sunset cried even more and went back to her bag and took out a small box and used her magic to present it to Princess Celestia.

"What is this?" she asked confused as she undid the wrapping paper.

"It's a thank you gift from Mom and Dad. They want to thank you all for helping to save my life. This is for you I hope you like it," she replied while blushing a bit.

Opening the package was a locket in the shape of Celestia's cutie mark opening it was a poem but it wasn't in a language she knew but she could tell it was a poem. So Sunset explained.

"My mom made the necklace herself and my dad engraved painstakingly a haiku poem of our thanks and love to you and all of Equestria for helping to save my life and putting me on the right path. It also says at the bottom thank you very much with all our family love Sunfire and Yin Yang. It's written in my dad's favorite language Japanese," she finished while blushing even more.

"Tell your parents I think the word is " _Arigato"_ Is that how you told Twilight you say "Thank you" in the language your father uses when he's happy?"

"Hai or Yes."

"Why don't you tell me about what's life been like for you for these past few years? Hearing what you've written to Twilight is wonderful but I want to hear a firsthand account not from some other pony's mouth."

So the two ponies continued their day of reconciling and by the end of that Saturday all had been forgiven and both were friends once more and Sunset finally truly felt she was really worthy of the title of Princess now that Celestia herself had said it too her face.

The last week of Twilight's pregnancy seemed to be the longest week of her life every day felt like ten years and every hour felt even longer than eternity but finally it was the night of the blue moon her due date.

They waited all day anticipating Twilight going into labor and had the delivery room all set up by as it was drawing closer to nightfall and not a single contraction or a hint of her even being close to labor they felt maybe they got the date wrong. It wasn't till the moment of twilight itself that Twilight herself finally went into labor and boy was it painful and she was moved so fast into the delivery room she was in there before you could blink!

Only Fledge was allowed in the delivery room along with a doctor and a few midwife ponies of course. Every other pony had to wait outside. Everyone was doing something to ease the tension.

Applejack was playing cards with Fluttershy, Rarity was fussing with her mane, Rainbow Dash was flying around in a circle, Pinkie Pie was blowing up balloon after balloon, Starlight and Sunset were talking about their past mistakes and how Twilight had helped them and hoping they could really help others not make their mistakes as well and Spike was on Helena's back pacing back and forth while she paced back and forth herself.

It was at the stroke of midnight they finally all heard the sound they'd been waiting 11 long months to hear; a newborn cry! Nothing could have withstood the power of all of them banging on door to get into that room to see the baby.

That door might as well been a piece of paper that they tore to shreds the way it went down as they hurried inside and well the medical staff just quickly left to avoid being trampled to death by all the ponies coming to see the baby.

They had at least managed to get Twilight into a comfortable bed and she was sitting up right with Fledge next to her and in a lovely multi-colored blanket was the sleeping newborn baby.

The baby was a dark raspberry color a blending of Fledge's chestnut and Twilight's lavender coats. The foal's mane was in the same style of Fledge's but the color was a goldish color with a hint of bronze with the bright purple stripe from Twilight's mane zinging through it, they could also see their horn and the wings just poking a little through the blanket had the same coloring as the baby's mane and tail.

Whilst everyone was gushing and oohing and awwing and saying congratulations and saying how pretty the new princess was and all that Spike who was actually level with Twilight's bed and the baby thought something was a bit different and actually stole a peek through the blankets while everyone was distracted and was shocked.

Then he spoke. "Um ladies?"

"Yes, Spike? What is it?" Rarity asked a bit annoyed as she was trying to summon the right dress for the baby but that was gonna be totally unnecessary with what Spike said next.

"Um it's a BOY!"

The room went dead silent for a moment and you could hear a pin drop and one did drop because Rarity dropped a pin from shock and everypony just was speechless for a second then they all yelled the same thing.

"IT'S A BOY?! A NATURAL BORN _**MALE ALICORN?!"**_

And then everyone just went back to be shocked even more shocked then by Flurry Heart's birth for this was even more unheard of and who knew what the heck was gonna happen next?!


	3. The Christening of a Prince

The Christening of a Prince

Well it didn't take long for all of Equestria to hear the stunning news; that they indeed did have a second natural-born Alicorn baby; but no-pony had expected the baby to be a _**BOY! EVERYPONY ASSUMED IT BE A DAUGHTER!**_

Not once had it ever crossed any pony's mind for a second at the possibility that Twilight could be having a son, they had all assumed correctly she'd have an Alicorn; they had just made the mistake to assume it would be a female child. Never even entertaining the possible idea she could have a son!

All the Princesses were gathered around Twilight's bed with her husband by her side and right now the nameless colt was playing nearby with his older cousin Flurry Heart.

It was clearly apparent his magic was equally as strong as hers or perhaps even to some extent stronger; however unlike when his cousin was born with her magic; he gave the impression of already having a small degree of control over it. Though one thing they clearly had in common both as newborns was they were obviously both incredibly strong flyers and he was already trying to do some small stunts.

So while the cousins played happily together in a magical enforced playpen all the Royals spoke of what this birth meant to the rest of Equestria. It was already beyond both Celestia and Luna's understanding the birth of either Flurry Heart or the so far nameless Prince being born Alicorns; but it never been heard of in the history of Equestira that a male had ever been an Alicorn to begin with.

Fledge was an exception for the reason that he was not a normal pony to being with; in view of the fact he required ponykind's faith as well as belief in both him and their dreams to even exist at all let alone have his powerful magic!

Devoid of ponies having faith in him or their dreams he would cease to exist and 'die' such as he had in that last alternate world Starlight had created when she had meddled with time.

Furthermore he had like his wife had not been born an Alicorn but been turned into one following the passing of his beloved parents. So that's why up until the birth of his newborn son he'd been the only male Alicorn when before them every Alicorn had always been female.

"It is a most unusual and stunning development I will say that much. It's a mystery as to why two Princess each bore an Alicorn child, but it's more stunning that your child, Twilight is male. That is far more mysterious and more of a shock then Flurry Heart. That alone can be said." Princess Celestia said in a stunned voice as she gazed upon the child as he was now having a bit of a race with his cousin.

"At least it looks like he and Flurry Heart will be the best of friends and very loving cousins to each other. And they can at least help each other related to both being natural born Alicorns so now Flurry Heart is so alone with that. I'm at least thankful for that." Princess Cadence replied affectionately as she saw her daughter now was sharing her bottle with her new cousin.

The colt smiled and cooed thankfully but seemed not want to take it from her. Then to the surprise of everypony present he used his magic to make two bottles nice warm milk and they curled up and began to suckle together.

"Well, he's at least a good sharer, I'd say that a good thing to know right now. I'll say this for myself; as I'm a new Princess this is just my thoughts. I'm sure we can all agree everything in life in all worlds happens for a reason so therefore something very special must be in store for those two futures and there must be a reason they're born Alicorns.

It might be the dawn of a new age for Equestria for one thing we also know in this world or the world I'm in most of time is this. While both are wonderful and strange the only truth we can really know about either is everything will change. For better or worst we cannot say; but things are constantly changing and well we don't know nor should we know the answers to all life's mysteries or what's to come.

My parents taught me the one thing we are not meant to ever know is the future that we should never know what's to come. We should learn from the past to make better choices in the present to shape a better future; but no-one should know their future or whatever fate and destiny has in store for them.

My dad also told me he believes yes in fate and destiny but he also believes that it's also a mix of choices we make and free will and following our hearts. So it's a mix of everything.

Even you said Princess Celestia we are the sum of all our experiences good, bad and everything in-between.

Therefore I conclude a new age is coming and new magic and new destines are being born. New elements, new quests, new changes and well we just got hold on for the ride.

As the Good Book says " _His plan is a mystery but here's what isn't he gave us free will to choose our own fate for good or ill"_

So whether you're walking on two feet and have hands or four feet and hooves doesn't matter we must choose our own fate but just also accept sometimes life knows better than we do? So I just will finish saying something big is coming and instead of trying to predict what or plan for it let it unfold on its own and live in the moment and each life each day you have it for. Since I know better than anypony here that any moment can be your last!" Princess Sunset Shimmer conclude with her wisdom boldly.

Everypony gazed stunned at her for saying such profound and insightful things and it looked like she'd learned a lot being in the world of Humans far more than she would've learned staying Equestria for sure.

Princess Luna who was gazing at the colt who was to be her pupil fondly smiled and turned to Sunset and spoke; "You are very wise and have gained much wisdom for this world you now call home. Hopefully as part of your duties as our Ambassador when you do visit here you can share more of this insightful wisdom from this other world to our world. So we all may learn from one another."

"It be an honor to share what I learn from Earth with Equestria and vice versa. In learning you'll teach and in teaching you'll learn. A teacher never stops learning nor does the student and one never stops learning in life. Also never stop asking why."

"I'm please and very proud again you truly turned yourself around, Sunset and earned the right to become a Princess and hold such an important responsibility." Celestia praised Sunset who flushed with happiness.

"Thank you."

"I'm elated we all agreed with the wisdom of Sunset Shimmer and she has made many good points which will prove very useful in the days to come. Still now how about we talk about what to become of Twilight and mine's son?" Fledge inquired respectfully at the same time putting both his son and Flurry Heart in a large bassinet to sleep. Each had finished their bottles and clearly were both ready to dream away.

Tucking them in carefully he rocked the bassinet slowly and hummed the cradlesong his mother did for him when he was a foal and both were almost immediately dreaming away. Everyone looked pleased and Cadence ran forward and hugged him since it was very hard most of the time to get Flurry Heart to take her naps.

"He's the most beautiful and precious thing I've ever laid eyes on. I feel things I've never felt before and all I want to do is protect him and give him all the love I can give him. Is this how you felt, Cadence? After the afterbirth pains left and you could settle down some? All this rush of emotions and feelings?" Twilight inquired quietly from her bed.

It really was the first thing she had said since before she'd gone into labor. She had finally recuperated enough and gained enough strength back she could talk once more and was gazing adoringly at her sleeping child next to her totally mesmerized by him and each breath he took.

Cadence came close to her sister-in-law and gazed fondly at the two babies and smiled with love and sighed happily. She stroked Twilight's still sweaty mane and then kissed her forehead before replying softly to her. "Yes, Twilight this is exactly how I felt as if many feelings were washing over me like a powerful tidal wave and I was then drowning for a moment in an ocean of emotions. Then I broke to the surface and saw this was not the end of the world but the beginning of life anew and the greatest adventure ever for all of us as I'm sure it will be for you."

The two new mothers shared a moment of tenderness and love and then they went back to talking about how best to proceed with the planned Amicita Somnium Magicae Baptisma.

The Royals talked well into the night and into the morning and the only ones to get any sleep were the babies. Fledge and Shining Armor took the babies the next morning for a stroll around Ponyville while the Princesses talked a bit more about some other matters.

They're on their own except with Helena and Sunburst of course. Shining Armor was a little concerned if it was alright to take the Prince for stroll before he was properly presented to Equestria.

Fledge replied to his brother-in-law right now he didn't care for formalities and it was a nice enough day and they should just enjoy the sunshine. In any case everypony in Ponyville and all of Equestria for that matter; at the moment were even more caught up in their own silly fusses for the coming Amicita Somnium Magicae Baptisma ceremony then the time it was for Cranky and Matilda's wedding no-pony was even paying attention to them or even notice they're at all.

Which when Shining Armor took a moment to look around he found to be true that no-pony was even noticing them at all. It also looked as though both the babies' horns were glowing so was possible they're also shielding them from being seen to begin with.

Either way they manage to go for a nice walk and Shining Armor offered some of what he'd learned about fatherhood so far to his brother-in-law and they enjoyed watching their children play together before returning them later that evening to the castle.

Their respective wives greeted them with love and tenderness and their respected children with as much love and tenderness. Twilight then placed her son in a special cradle they be using soon for when everypony or anyone in Equestria came to offer their gifts to him.

"Did he enjoy seeing the outside world today? No-pony bothered you two right?" Twilight asked concerningly as she gave her son his bottle and began to act like a normal mother to him.

"We're fine, beloved. I don't think anypony would notice a bomb dropping right now in down. Though Shining Armor and I suspect our son and Flurry Heart cast a glamour spell so no-pony could see us as we walked through town or as they played in the park together.

"It seems the new Prince is quite powerful which is not surprising given his bloodline, my Princess. His father is the Prince of Dreams after all and my Prince's parents were very powerful in their own right given all they did to protect the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty, fight Queen Belladonna's Plague of Disbelief and defend ponykind's faith in their dreams.

Then of course you are the living embodiment of the Element of Magic itself and a magical prodigy all on your own and well not every pony can become a Princess that's for sure.

So I'm not surprise the young Prince has powerful magic which he's probably drawing not just how your born with your magic, Twilight, he's probably gaining extra magical power from dream magic energy like his father's Prince Fledge.

He's a truly extraordinary child that much can be said for certain." Helena proclaimed passionately as she stood guard over the child with her silver bow armed.

Fledge got a little apprehensive at that and whispered quickly that while he appreciated her devotion and loyalty to him and his son it wasn't a smart idea to have a loaded weapon so near a baby with his mom who was only hours postpartum and was still a mess of hormones nearby.

Seeing his point very quickly she lowered her weapon and put it back in its quiver. Still she stood dutifully next to the baby and Spike did as well as she allowed him to sit on her back which normally her kind would not permit at all.

For anyone of centaur blood it was a major insult to be ridden by anything for any reason as you got called the vulgar expression "A common mule" and it was also consider the greatest act of disrespect by most of their kind next to be called of almost human intelligence.

Centaurs were both a very proud as well secretive race who jealously guarded most of their secrets and rarely helped others out, most who did have kindness to others or were 'different' in any way became outcast and were shunned to the max.

Despite these ones who were born 'different' they did achieve the purpose they were meant to; which was show a new path of change and enlightenment just as her father had done which is why despite being one of the 'different' ones he'd lead the herd longer than any centaur ever did.

Helena had been taught a great deal of many kinds of lessons from both her parents so she'd found a great deal of her own enlightenment and her own great purpose that seemed to live up to the best of both her parents' legacies.

Therefore she didn't find it insulting if Spike who had asked permission before climbing on her back first to sit there. As long as he didn't ruffle her feathers or kick her there were going to be no qualms for her.

More importantly they both had a responsibility to the baby as they each had a responsibility to one of his parents so this just made sense at the moment anyway. So she really didn't mind at all.

So they listen as the next three days leading up the ceremony were planned out.

Day one consisted of the Mane Six and Starlight finishing with the help of many of their friends and allies in getting the last of things set up for the Ceremony and Rarity would also finish redoing a new wardrobe for the Prince and getting the guest settled in at the same time.

In the intervening time there would be a private family time in a secret chamber of the castle where Twilight's parents would get to meet their grandcolt for the first time before the big ceremony and spend the day with him.

Then that night they'd be attempting what Sunset called in the human world a 'séance' which she said was a bad idea in human world since while some humans refused to believe in magic, spirits and all kinds of things that their stupid magic of 'science' could not prove for them they dismissed it as ludicrous nonsense.

However, Sunset informed the dumbfounded ponies that the human world had its own kind of magic long before Equestrian magic came in and one thing of the most important lessons she had learned about this magic was this. _**Never ever**_ mess with the spirits of the world because you never know what you really dealing with. She had learned that in more ways the one and not just from watching the cable channel Destination America with her parents either though that had been quite education on matters of the paranormal.

She had done quite a bit of research on human world magic when she'd first arrived and her parents had warned her about it and she'd not really want to heed their warnings at the time. So then they'd shown her what deadly consequences came from some of human magic and that's why Sunset knew there were two very different magics in the Human World. The positive magic from Equestria and the more enigmatic and ambiguous magic of Earth's own powers.

So she had done very extensive research on the Equestria Spirit Soul Stone and felt as prepared and safe as they were ever gonna be. Their hope was to be able during the midnight hour to channel Fledge's parents' spirits for one night safely so they too could meet their grandchild.

So the Princesses would be standing guard outside the chamber in case the magic went south and were need to stop some great evil that might sneak in.

Then the next day everyone would offer their gifts to their soon and allowed a moment to gaze upon him and have small party to get to know everyone and take joy in the birth of this child.

The finally the next day as dawn was creeping into the sky and the most beautiful dreamer of them all was to awaken upon all of them they would start the Amicita Somnium Magicae Baptisma Ceremony.

They would have a grand show and finally reveal the baby's name and truly honor and bless the child and then have the really big party.

So things start to proceed as planned the next day. While the Mane Six and Starlight did their duties with the help of as many friends as possible Spike and Helena sneaked Twilight's family in unseen and ushered them quickly into the hidden chamber to spend the day with the grandcolt.

Well it was a delightful day of fun for Night Light and Twilight Velvet getting have another Alicorn in the family and also now have a grandfilly and a grandcolt and they're enjoying it even more watching both their grandfoals playing and clearly getting along and being the best of friends.

Helena and Spike stayed within the chamber to guard the family and the remaining Princess aside from Cadence who was inside since this was family time took turns patrolling the castle and seeing how the rest of things were going and also preparing the other chamber for tonight.

Finally night had fallen and everypony slowly proceed quickly but silently to the most spiritual chamber they had in Twilight's castle and when the Royal family arrived they're in for a bit of a shock.

They'd of course never really been in this room before despite it was on the most spiritual energy within area of their combined kingdoms and also all the spiritual energy of Equestira converged here in this spot as well so this was the nexus and flowed like a spiritual river throughout the rest of Equestria.

But in this mystical room it was still not what they'd imaged. It was made out of quartz, a wide range crystals and other stones that were well known in the world of humans to hold strong spiritual energy within them and also used to protect from evil forces.

In order to protect the family during delicate time around the circular room was all sorts of protection that Sunset had heavily researched and Helena had backed up on.

They had put on all direction a crucifix with the Lord's Prayer in Latin hanging beneath them. They'd urns also in the four directions burning sage and a ring of salt and holy water around the ancient table where the Spirit Stone was sitting in the center.

Helena would also remain in the room armed with a set of special arrows her mother had made that were made to paralyze demonic entities for a short time that would give them a chance to get the family out and the other princess time to rush in and try the best banishing spells they had to get rid of any evil forces that might try and crash the party.

Twilight was a little unsure if such extreme measure were needed but Sunset assured them when dealing with this particular kind of magic you never wanted to take any sort of chance.

So the family gathered at the table which had a more relax atmosphere and had cozy things that would remind Fledge's family of home and happier times.

The Spirit Stone wasn't very big about the size of a small gravestone and it was an in an off-shaped oval with ancient worn symbols on it and it wasn't an indefinable color either. Waiting till midnight when the moon was directly overhead and the moonlight hit the Stone they began to chant the spell in their minds as they poured their magic into the Stone to hopefully only call forth the Spirits of Helia and Strawberry.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen and then BOOM a bright beam of bluish white light with glittering fuchsia sparkles erupted from the Stone and within the beam two orbs of light were floating and they slowly took shape of something the size of a toy.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Fledge cried aloud when they fully formed at the tiny creatures encased within the beam of light.

"Fledge?! Son?! What is going on?! Where are you? What why are we here and how are you an Alicorn now? What is…" his mother start asking a million questions at once but her husband blocked her with a wing.

"I'm sure we both have many questions but I'm sure _they've questions for us._ So let them ask theirs first, Lady and then we can ask ours. If I know our son he'll have Helena nearby. She shall ask the questions for she alone always knows when someone is deceitful or not.

Having the holy blood of her mother Morning Star in her veins made it impossible to deceive her. Therefore if any person is to determine if someone is saying any falsehood it will be her."

So Helena stepped forward still having her arrows ready and they began the interrogation and by end of twenty minutes it was proven no-one was lying and these were indeed the spirits of King Helia and Queen Strawberry.

The rest of the evening went very well and the protection spells and items they used did keep the forces of evil at bay and Fledge was finally able to introduce his true love to his parents and they got to meet both his wife and their newborn son.

Sunrise came too soon and no-one want it to end but it must. It was a tearful goodbye but at least everything went well and they made sure to exit the room correctly and close the spirit portal properly and completely.

They hurried then upstairs to have a quick bath and then breakfast and then the procession began as one by one all of Equestria came to offer their gifts to the child and offer their congregations and blessing to the happy parents.

Rarity had made the perfect little prince outfit for him and all of them looked outstandingly fashionable and sharp as they helped out in any manner they could with all parts of this ceremony.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were handling food and drinks and they had pulled out all the stops and beyond that with what they're serving for this half of the shindig and what they'd planned for the real party tomorrow. So if they liked what was just the samples today wait till the main course tomorrow!

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were helping with the gifts once they were opened and making sure they were kept in order. One gift they really handle with care was very special gift from Thorax because it was a friendship bracelet he'd made and since it was the first gift from a changeling that required extra care.

Rarity and Starlight kept the line moving smoothly and made sure to be nice and friendly and giving good compliments and Rarity also gave a few fashion tips too whether they were wanted or not but it still went smoothly.

The Princesses did their own parts by offering comfort, wisdom and just being there to show love and support and make the crowd happy.

Even those of Fledge's kingdom lended a hand. All the mystical creatures did all sorts of forms of entertainment and helped out the other Mane Six members with their jobs so everything and everyone was going smooth and just in a very good mood.

It was a very good day and finally the next day in the predawn hours it was finally time for the last part of this ceremony the actual Amicita Somnium Magicae Baptisma!

Once again Twilight's friends did their part making sure all the guest were seating correctly outside the Castle of Friendship. That the big party was ready to start on the inside once the ceremony was over and that everything was in position to start.

All the Royals had been up for three hours now getting extra clean and well dressed for the ceremony and well everyone had butterflies. In fact it only appeared the only one not nervous at all was the little colt himself.

Again for such a powerful baby and he had shown his great powers in many ways he was very well-behaved and seemed to understand that he needed to make this easier on his parents.

So he didn't make a fuss or any trouble as the Mane Six after seating everyone was getting him cleaned up and dressed for his ceremony. So this was going a lot smoother than it had for his cousin.

Finally it was time as the tune Sunset Shimmer had told them to play as dawn was coming to announce the ceremony was beginning. It was an old and sweet song perfect for this moment. " _Beautiful Dreamer Wake unto Me"_ They had all of Fledge's nymphs sing along with most of the Ponytones and as well as the Ponyville Orchestra doing it.

"Well this is it. Time to do what we've waited all these months to do. You ready my love?" asked Fledge to his beloved who kissed him as she cradled their son in one leg.

"Yes, let's do it."

One by one the Princesses all came out and took their places on the balcony along with Shining Armor hold his daughter. Followed by Helena with Spike on her back to one side then finally the new Royal Family who came out just as the song ended.

Everyone cheered loudly and things really got underway. Each Princess took a turn to give a speech about how they felt and their hope for this new family and that they did believe the birth of this child was only the start of something new and glorious for the future of Equestria to mark the dawn for great new age for all of Equestria!

Then Twilight and Fledge came forth and start speaking how they came to both learn their true purpose about their true magic and what it really means to be a Princess or a Prince and just what true real magic is and that the magic all of Equestira and all worlds share comes from the heart and soul and together its more powerful than any of the so called magic they have known since Equestria came into creation.

They are thankful for how blessed one and all who live in Equestria are and all who live in the other world. For anyone who lucky enough to have friends, family and love and able to share that all with anyone is truly full of real magic and it doesn't matter if can do things that traditional sense of magic can do or not.

Real magic doesn't have to do magical things true magic is when we make things happen for ourselves and we do things for our hearts and souls and we can make the impossible possible and have the simple things of a friend, family and love and achieve our beautiful dreams.

So everyone should be thankful of true magic and believe in themselves and all the real wonders that all worlds share and again remember the Elements of Harmony are in all of us and the power of magic is also in all of us. We just need to bring out by believing in ourselves and making it happen!

Now it was time to reveal the name of their son who was about to show-off his wings to one and all.

"There is only one name we can think of for our son. So we would like to proudly introduce to all of Equestira for the first time Prince Dream Magic!" They declared as the baby flew into air a little bit and laughed and giggled showing off his wings and let out an explosion of magical energy.

At that moment Helena fired her special arrow into the heavens and it burst when it touched the sky and the heavens became the aurora borealis and raining down was glittering flower petals and confetti.

"Our son is named for his father who the Prince and defender of Pony's Dreams and because I his mother represent the Element of Magic." Twilight explained to the ground that cheering and all of a sudden a spark of magic from literally everyone shot up from their hearts into her son's horn and he giggled louder and become brighter than a supernova with power before he calm down and settled into his parents legs and they kissed him.

"We love you little Prince Dream Magic. Welcome to Equestria."

Well the next thing you knew it was party time and one thing was for sure as this party was gonna last at least till the next day nothing in Equestira was ever gonna be the same again!

The End.


End file.
